The invention relates to a device for milling the control groove of a safety key by means of a motor-driven milling head.
There are known safety keys which comprise a controlling groove and a locking groove on each of their two flat sides. When the key is inserted in the cylinder core, cams, which are arranged on lamina tumblers and project into the central recess of the lamina tumblers, lie in these grooves. The cams are located at different points of the recesses, and on a key fitting the locking cylinder, the control groove has areas which are at different distances from the key longitudinal axis in accordance with the cams and which thus adjust the tumblers in such a way that none of the tumblers projects from the cylinder core.
For the initial equipment of locking cylinders, the control grooves are milled into the keys by numerically controlled machines. This is a very expensive method for the manufacture of spare keys.
It is the object of the invention to provide a simple device for the fast and exact production of control grooves in safety keys.